


Fuck you, Potter!

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Harry and Draco are fighting. Their friends know they're just being dramatic.Or, the one where Draco and Harry fight about dumb things and Pansy and Ron don't approve of the relationship. Also, Ron is uneducated on gay sex.





	Fuck you, Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just thought this would be cute-ish.

"Don't act so stupid, Potter."

"Well, Malfoy, I wouldn't be acting this way if you weren't flat out lying."

"I'm not lying! It's simply impossible but you're too daft to realize it and that's hardly my fault!"

"I am not daft and it isn't impossible! You're just an insufferable git who thinks he's always right!" Harry yelled at the blond. They had been fighting since they walked into the common room five minutes earlier and their friends were watching, amused.

"There's a reason you weren't in Ravenclaw, dimwit!"

"What's the reasoning for you then? Too much of a prat?"

"Insulting me doesn't change you being completely fucking wrong!"

"I'm not wrong! I stated a fact and you just can't handle the truth!"

"It isn't true and you know it! Take it back!"

"You fucking Slytherins and your superiority complexes are going to drive me to becoming the next Voldemort."

"Fuck you, Potter. You know that's nothing to joke about."

"Then stop being so damn dramatic."

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE WRONG AND A COMPLETE IDIOT AND WE WON'T HAVE ANY MORE PROBLEMS!"

"I'M NOT WRONG!"

"Alright. Enough. What the hell are you two fighting about?" Blaise asked, not wanting to lose his hearing.

"Potter is wrong and won't admit it," Draco said.

"We gathered that much," Pansy said coldly, shooting Harry a glare. She was rather tired of Potter treating Draco horribly. She wanted Draco to realize that he could do better, and better had been in front of him for years.

"I'm not wrong, Malfoy."

"We heard that fight, Harry. We want to know what started it," Ron stated, slightly annoyed. He stI'll didn't trust Malfoy and was sure that Harry was probably right and Malfoy just wanted a fight.

"Potter here tried to to say that he loves me more than I love him."

"Because it's true!"

"Oh for fucks sake! This is what you've been yelling about?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, but now I'm beginning to think I may be wrong," Harry said.

"Finally." Draco smirked triumphantly.

"Oh no, love, I meant wrong about your house. You caring so much is making me think that maybe you're really a-"

"Don't you dare." Draco glared at Harry who grinned widely.

"Hufflepuff."

"You're dead to me." Draco crossed his arms and pouted.

"Do you think you two will ever learn to solve problems without fighting?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe they should just break up," Pansy suggested.

"Not this again," Blaise groaned.

"Draco. Is. Gay. He. Likes. Cock," Harry said slowly, ensuring Pansy caught every word.

"I'm sure he can make an exception. Or just over look that tiny detail," she said.

"Oh, there's nothing tiny about Harry's 'detail'. Not something I'm giving up anytime soon," Draco said. Harry blushed and elbowed him.

"So you're with him for sex?" Ron asked.

"Well, its not for his intelligence, Weasel. If you must know, the sex is simply a bonus. And if it makes you feel better about me having sex with him, I don't always use his cock."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that sometimes he uses mine." Draco winked. Harry went bright red.

"I don't understand," Ron said.

"For fucks...sometimes Harry bottoms," Blaise said. Ron still looked confused. "How fucking clueless are you? This is for the two of you to explain," he said, looking to Harry and Draco.

"It's simple, Weasel, usually Harry puts his dick in my arse. Sometimes we have it the other way around," Draco drawled. He waited for Ron's brain to process what he said before sauntering to his and Harry's shared dorm room.

"HARRY WHY WOULD YOU SUBJECT YOURSELF TO THAT?"

"His 'detail' isn't tiny either, and I can't help what I like. Sorry, mate," Harry smirked and left to follow his boyfriend. He still had to prove that he did, in fact, love Daco more.


End file.
